Oh Sweet Revenge
by AniManGa19930
Summary: [One-Shot] People who are in one-sided love need reliefs. Thing is, they should learn what can be said and can't be. Pairings inside.


**Rating :** R

**Genre :** Humor / General

**Pairing(s) :** Hint of one-sided!69+80+59+18 - 27

**Summary : **People who are in one-sided love need reliefs. Thing is, they should learn what can be said and can't be.

**A/N :** I should be writing for 1827 month, but this plot is seriously bugging me. Haha. Anyway, the point of view is taken from a third person, outside of the Vongola. Hm-hm~ Anyway, hope you enjoy~

**Warning :** UNBETA-ED. Mention of sexual intercourse.

* * *

The first time it happened, it went just as smoothly.

He was so enticed by his client's skill that he didn't care that the man had been calling someone else's name, someone who he was acting as. It was his job, that was okay.

Still, the way the man skillfully played his tongue, his wandering touches and the way he whispered in his ears made him think that it was such a waste.

It was such a waste that the man's crush didn't realize his love.

It was such a waste that the man didn't have the lover he loved to do these things.

It was such a waste that he couldn't be the man's lover.

However, he wasn't the type who could be tied down to one person, so he just enjoyed everything.

The tip which was left was as breathtaking as the sex, yet the snarky comment which was murmured after was something he would never forget.

_"As I thought, the real Tsunayoshi-kun would be better." _And then as if he knew he heard him, his client simply turned to him, "ah don't worry. It wasn't like you're bad or anything," then left.

It was a huge blow to his pride.

He had been doing this job for almost five years. FIVE YEARS. His clients always left with over-satisfied. He was the number one, the top!

It was simply infuriated him.

* * *

The next time was also a man, a tall with better built man. He unconsciously licked his lips when he met the client.

It went smoothly…at first.

He was in the middle of giving a blow job. His client seemed to be in pleasure that it brightened up his mood a little of the last encounter. Distinctly he heard his client groaning a familiar name, but he brushed it off as the client's private matter wasn't his business. It was exactly his job to simply provide the pleasure their clients wished and imagined.

Yet, when he thought he was about to bring the other to orgasm, he was gently shoved away. His confused black-eyes were staring into apologetic ones.

_"I'm sorry."_

As he watched his client left in another remorseful look sent to him, he remembered the name that was growled earlier.

_"Tsuna…"_

* * *

Third time should be the charm.

He was delighted and a little bit excited when a nervous man walked into his room. Granted, the man who had a scar in his chin still looked hotter, but this one wasn't bad either.

Giving a check-up from the toe to the head, he could professionally say that this one was a virgin. A lot of things he wanted to teach to the other was already running through his head; thoughtfully wondering if he should lead the intercourse or should he just give pointers as the man do him. Either way, he was thrilled on the incoming sex he would get.

"So, how would you like to do it?" It was just a simple courtesy. Usually most virgins though would answer with 'I don't know'.

"I…don't know…"

See?

He heard a 'tch', "I don't know why I even come here…"

Ah. He could see where this was going.

"You can see me as the person you love. Tell me how I should act."

"You can do that?"

"It's my job."

There was a disgust look, but he chose to ignore it.

The other looked hesitant at first before saying, "c-can you call me 'Hayato-kun'?"

"Alright, Hayato-kun. Is that all? Anything else?"

"Juu-H-He usually acts a bit shy but he is a really great man…I…"

It took quite a lot of time for him to finally understand the personality he should be. His client spent too much time telling him something irrelevant. However, being good at his job required to listen thoroughly, giving the impression that he _was_ listening.

Afterwards though just made everything better.

There's a reason why people in his profession loves virgins.

The way they acted as he guided them through the door of adult was just simply amazing.

He was having fun, looking and making the other panting and moaning, until…

"Ju-Juudaime…"

Ah, the title. This servant-like attitude…it wasn't the first time he encountered such thing.

Swiftly, he moved a little and whispered in the other's ears, "call my name, Hayato-kun."

Just as planned, his silver-haired client's face was immediately flushed red. "T-There's no way I-"

A little more, "don't you love me, Hayato-kun? Call my name."

The man bit his lips; nervously he looked below and softly murmured, "Tsu-Tsuna…"

Twitch.

That was the first time he kicked -well not literally, of course as gently and as professional as possible- his client out of his room. As unprofessional it looked like and while he knew he would get an earful from his boss later, right now he could care less.

* * *

The fourth man didn't spend much time in his room.

The first time he stepped in, his mood was lifted to see such a handsome man.

However, not a second later, the man shook his head and sighed (a sigh, a customer sighed upon seeing him. HIM!), "this doesn't work." It made him confused until suddenly a bird which had been perching on his client's shoulder chirped, "Not Tsunayoshi, Not Tsunayoshi."

He was glad that the client immediately left after that. He had kicked his client once; he wouldn't want to make a fuss by throwing stuff at his client now.

* * *

The fated meeting was two months after his last encounter with the fourth man.

He was on break –which his boss rarely gave him- when he met with second and third man…with a brunet.

The two men were surprised to see him –the silverette was gaping-, but they tried to pretend they didn't know each other.

Still sore about their encounter and seeing that they were once his clients, he was about to ignore them; until he heard one of them saying, "Tsuna, where would you like to go next?"

The name halted his step.

A second. Two Seconds.

With a smirk in his face, he turned his heel and made his way to the group.

"Excuse me. Tsuna…yoshi-kun? It's your name, right?" Or so the name should be if he heard the long-haired man correctly.

The brunet in the middle looked perplexed as the two men beside him were bewildered. "Y-Yes?"

"I have actually seen you around sometimes and I…," he rubbed the back of his head for a good measure, "I fell in love with you and…," twiddling with his fingers, "…uhm…can we…go out?"

"WHA-!" The silver-haired man was the one who first jumped and cried out in surprise, followed by some cuss.

"Go-Gokudera-kun…please calm down…" once said man did so, the brunet returned his attention to him, "I'm sorry, but we don't even know each other. Besides…it isn't true, right? The thing that you said."

Well, well, seems like the popular guy was quite sharp afterall. "Ahah, you're right. As a prize, let me tell you something…," with a slow step he strode closer to the other –his two clients seemed to be in stance or something-, "four men…who are close to you…have sexual desires for you, you know. Maybe you should pay attention to them."

His statement caught the three completely off guard, especially his clients, that they were frozen. Smirking, he added, "But you should be prepared. S&M, Bondage, Cosplay…they sure have a lot of kinky fantasies of you."

Now the brunet was gaping and the other two were completely out of the world.

"Well then," he took another step closer, "farewell," and pecked the brunet –who he learned named Tsunayoshi- before quickly took his escape.

Apparently, the four men went to the house soon after…but well, maybe it would take some time for them to find that he had moved to London.

Hey, he wasn't stupid. It was obvious they were dangerous men.

Ah well, even if he died by their hands later, at least he had had his revenge.

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it :DD well I have a little omake in my head on what happened with Tsuna and the four men but...haha we'll see XDD**

**Anyway please review?**


End file.
